powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Al'fim
Al'fim is a Demon Lord and the sister of Gar'lein. She has appeared in Power Rangers: Earth Defenders, Power Rangers: Galaxy Defenders and Power Rangers: Dark Force. Appearance Al'fim wears an outfit reminiscent of a Japanese Kimono with long blue hair, tied into a ponytail. She wears part of a mask over her right eye. Both her eyes are red. Story Power Rangers: Earth Defenders Al'fim is one of the Demon Lords introduced in the first episode. She is shown watching as the Keeper chooses five teenagers to form a team of Power Rangers, though she shows little interest in the battles beyond noting how powerful the rangers are. All of that changes, however, when Gar'lein plots to infuse Connor , another teenager, with the power of the Earth Defender Ranger Green and send him to fight the Power Rangers. She instantly falls in love with Connor and agrees to erase his memories and replace them with false ones, however she would constantly change the memories leading her hold on Connor becoming fragile at best. When Connor began losing to The Keeper, she sent down the monster Terrorleaf to rescue him. However, Connor's false memories were shattered and he joined the power rangers instead. She is later seen brewing a love potion meant for Connor and attempts to put it into a bottle of Cola that Al'fim saw Connor buy, believing it was intended for Connor. However, the potion instead affects Peter making him fall in love with Al'fim. Annoyed, but not beaten, Al'fim manipulates Peter's false feelings for her in order to pit him against Connor alongside the demon Uru'in , but both were defeated Connor and his green ranger powers, breaking the spell on Peter. Al'fim later disguises herself as Mear, the Earth Defender Ranger Pink , while kidnapping the REAL Mear in an attempt to shatter Connor's affection for Mear. When she succeeded in destroying any chance for a romantic relationship between Connor and Mear, she failed to get Connor to fall in love with her when the other rangers rescued the real Mear. At the end of the series, Al'fim is one of the Demon Lords who chooses to obey the recently awakened Orochi-Naga , watching in horror as Gar'lein has his power's sealed. She longs for Connor to come and destroy Orochi-Naga, even fantasizing about him storming the Demon stronghold single-handedly, but ends the series in the service of the Demon King. Power Rangers: Galaxy Defenders Al'fim remains loyal to Orochi-Naga throughout this series, but deliberately chooses not to use her full powers against Connor, who has become the Galaxy Defender Ranger Red. Al'fim's first notable Connor-related plot is to bind him to her for all eternity by creating a false demonic marriage certificate, which would cause Connor to transform into a demon and fall madly in love with her in 24 hours if it was not destroyed. While Connor failed to get close to her initially, by pretending that he was already madly in love with her, he managed convince her to let him fight for the certificate, forcing him to fight a series of previously defeated monsters alone. He would succeed and destroyed the certificate with exactly one hour to spare. Al'fim becomes enraged but calms down when Connor kisses her, allowing him to leave. She is shown to grow bored with fighting the Power Rangers after Connor departed and was replaced by Rikon, deciding instead to watch him. It is revealed in Power Rangers: Dark Force that Connor and Al'fim did spend some romantic moments together during his travels. Power Rangers: Dark Force When Connor returns to active duty as a Ranger, Al'fim decides to act alone, having become incredibly more powerful. The time she posed the greatest threat is when she directly attacked the earth in person, revealing that her original Spheres of Power were Desire, Affection and Memory, with straight Love being added during Connor's travels, making her able to dominate the minds of most people in Sanctuary City , ironically excluding Skull, making them into her love slaves. She later assumes almost total control of the city itself when it is revealed that being touched by her or one of her love slaves turns you into a love slave, eventually leaving Connor, who has since grown immune to her powers, and Luna as the last line of defense, aside from the weakening Keeper. Eventually Connor manages trick Lord Blight into facing her in a head-on battle, defeating her and driving her back from the Earth and releasing all those affected from her spell. Near the end of the series, Al'fim approaches Connor and makes him an offer: Marry her and gain the means to assault Lord Blight's stronghold. Connor agrees and uses a portal she creates to attack Lord Blight's stronghold. At the end of the series, she is shown marrying Connor when he becomes the new keeper and helping him create a new, stronger, set of powers for the next generation of Power Rangers. Category:Female Category:Power Rangers: Earth Defenders Category:Power Rangers: Galaxy Defenders Category:Power Rangers: Dark Force Category:PR Villains Category:Demons Category:Female PR Villains